Dragon Slayers
by Galdr
Summary: The son of Eliwood is being chastised by soldiers sent by King Guam. His mission: To not be exterminated and to find a way to save his blood. [Discontinued]


A/N: Ah me... This story is from a LONG time ago. Though, I've made a bit of changes to it. Nintendo-Nut1 wanted me to do this story, so here I am.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fire Emblem or SSBM. But, I own the king, and the Guamian soldiers. And the Dragon Slayers. Also, Altea and Pherae are joined together as one unit/place. Plus, the outline of this deals with what happened in Fire Emblem: The Sealed Sword (Sword of Seals). But, it's been altered. Ha ha ha...

* * *

On a dark midnight morning, a young teen that had the brightening hair color of red was in the library of Ostia, studying the way of the knowledge of the blades, mind, and powers. He put his glasses on and began reading the book entitled_ The Life of the Sword_. He had a sword of his own, which is the sacred sword, the Sealed Sword called the Sword of Seals. He was granted to draw it from the seal with the help of the Fire Emblem he still possessed. 

The young teen also possessed a very special potential in his youth. As he was a very young fifteen year old, he was trying to understand what the qualities of being capable of having a sword that had an element attached with the bargain. And elemental sword or weapon, is a weapon that assorted with the many elements of Mother Nature, which are Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. There are similar elements that can be transformed with the mixing of these natures. As the red-head read, he came across an important fact in the book:

"Wind and Water make the storms of Rain and Hail, and it can also produce Ice, which is deadly to both elements. Fire and Earth make the volcanoes and the firestorms. They both produce Indle, which is an element that can destroy with a blink of an eye. Water and Earth make the tempest of the sandstorms and the quakes filled with mud. They combine to produce Celle, the destruction of both combinations.

Earth and Wind make the tempest twisters of the sky, and it can turn into Wist, the burden of the earth havens. Water and Fire make the fiery sculptors of cold thickets, which in turn can be made into Icefire, the rarest element every considered to be a living nightmare. Fire and Wind produce firestorms of the wind itself. It is called Ebonfire, another rare element of the human nature across Elibe.

Indle, Celle, Icefire, and Ebonfire. All four elements are made by the four basic elements by Mother Nature.

The other elements, Psy, Dark, Light, and Tii, are the four elements of Mother Nature's enemy. They can counterattack any element. Psy counters Water, Dark counters Fire, Tii counters Wind, and Light counters Earth. Having all elements in one place could severe heavy destruction of the world, unless all that are combined of those elements control themselves and be of not a burden nor a temptation, but of care and joy."

"... 'Care and joy...'? That's... tough. I'm sure Mother would know of this... if she were alive..." he said to himself, while repeating those words.

As he continued to read his newfound book, he failed to realize that he was being tracked down by soldiers outside of the library. Troops from Guam, a new built nation that proudly served Ostia for some long time, and its King with respect of Ostia's marquess, were surrounding the library, in hopes to catch this new dragon they heard of.

Guam soldiers also had a band of Dragon Slayers with them, in case it was needed for this dragon to be slain. The troops were armed with swords of iron, axes of steel, rifles of madness, and lances of the pure steel and iron both. Some of them were hiding out in bushes. Others were outside, waiting at corners and anything else they could use for cover while awaiting orders from their leader, who in turn was heading for the doors to the library, who had two trusty soldiers with him. The main leader of this bunch is General Raio, of Guam. He is the King of Guam's main man of the Dragon Slayers. He, himself, hated dragons. He despised them, since he thought they were cruel, disgusting and vile creatures that would devour anyone or anything that came across its path, burning everything to flames and inviting itself for an impromptu feast of mortals.

In the mere past, humans and dragons lived in paradise, until the day of reckoning came upon them, and the humans struck hard at the dragons. Either their pride led them astray or their unhappiness led them to betray and darkness flew into their hearts and wanted nothing but death of the beasts they lived with for so long. They weren't allied any longer...

Now... the fate of humans lie in the hands of dragons, and the fate of the dragons now rest in the hands of humans. They could kill each other without warning, and that is something Raio wanted to deeply avoid. He wanted to rid of every dragon that survived the plains of Elibe.

The doors of the library were kicked open hard by the leader of the pack of troops, who were ready to ambush the teen, who did absolutely nothing. Yet...

The leader looked around and then found his target; the young red-head teen. The boy hadn't worried too much, since his mind was too focused into the book he was reading. The man had pointed a small handgun at the back of the young teen's head, ready to shoot when threatened to. The teen did nothing but look up from his book, now fully noticing that he was being attacked. He took off his glasses, placed them on the table, and smiled to himself, not showing his mirth to his "captors". The other two soldiers were guarding the boy's only way out, which were the doors.

"So... You must be the very son of the marquess of Pherae, aren't you? Eliwood's brat, named Roy?" the head man asked in an eerie tone, not making the teen shiver at all. Though, one of the two soldiers winced, but it was unnoticed.

The teen, preferably called Roy, did not answer at all. He was being stubborn as he usually was, breaking away from his polite stature and pulling himself into the rude security. The man jerked the boy from his seat, slammed him against a nearby wall, making a dent a little, and held him by the neck, strengthening his grip. Again, he held the handgun closer to his forehead than before, choking the question back down his throat this time.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!! Are you that damn marquess son or not!?"

The man was growing out of his patience, but did not notice that one of his soldiers were glaring at the back of his head with a deadly glowing blue eye. This one eye began to turn white, but it was still unnoticed.

"D... do I need to answer this question being opposed to me? You already... know who I am... I should not be able to answer... if you know the truth of which that you spoke of..." Roy responded in a half sarcastic and delinquent way. The boy, although he was gasping for air, he was much cheerful like he usually was. The man growled at himself, knowing the boy was indeed correct, but he had not wanted to let the kid's hopes up.

The young teen was now frowning, hoping that the least the man would do is let him go to get air. "Wha... what are you guys doing here?" he asked while enclosing his hands on the man's who kept him high against the wall he seemed he was pierced to.

* * *

A/N: And stopping there to give you all a good feeling of what's up next. This story is 4 years old. Literally. I made Roy a masochist. Yaaay. Yeah, I am mean, leaving you guys with an evil cliffhanger. 


End file.
